


Gold Started it All

by TessaVirtue_ScottMoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Post-Pyeongchang, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVirtue_ScottMoir/pseuds/TessaVirtue_ScottMoir
Summary: After PyeongChang, after winning gold, things stared to change in Tessa and Scott’s life. What’s their next chapter after the Olympics?





	1. After Gold

They took gold!! Braking their own personal record. The crowd went nuts when they were given their metals. Scott has his arms wrapped around her and he picked her up and spun her around and cheered and danced, in excitement. They whispered words of gratitude to each other. Tessa was half laughing and half crying. Scott didn’t take his hands off her since they where announced.

Tessa kept a hand on him at all times too, through the ceremony. Scott pressed kisses to her cheek every chance he got. But Tessa didn’t mind, she held his hand and arm everywhere they went.

The night went on and it got later and Tessa got tired. “Want to go back to the room?” Scott asked.

“I don’t want to be rude. Would it be rude if we left?” Tessa asked, playing with his hand on her knee.

“It’s not rude. Come on. Let’s say our goodbye and head up.” Scott said, standing up and putting his hand out for her. “Cold?”

“Little.” He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. He took the lead saying ‘good night’ to there team and coaches.

They took a cab back to their hotel and made their way up to their rooms. They both entered through her room, tossing their coats and skates on the small chair by the door. “Want a drink?” Tessa asked, opening the fringe in the kitchen.

“Water, please.” Scott said sitting down on the couch. The room was huge, their sponsors put them in huge rooms everywhere they go fully stocked fridge.

She came into the living room, sitting next to him, as she gave him the water bottle. “Tessa I’m so proud of you. We did amazing tonight. It’s all you.”

She smiled and looked up at him, she saw the way his lips parted with each word, the way his eyes shined as she looked at her. “Scott-“ she knelt up and kissed his lips. It was soft and gentle. Felt different than the stage kissing they do. She pulled back, looking up at his closed eyes. “I’m sorry-“

She felt his hands on her face, kissing her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. She felt his thumb brush against her cheek. The kiss felt so natural. When Tessa began to run her hand through his hair, she felt him smirk into the kiss.

Tessa pulled back when she heard a knock at her door. “They will go away.” Scott said, going back to kissing her.

Whoever knocked again. “I got it,” Scott said, kissing her lips once more before getting up.

He opened the door, a bellman stood there with a bucket of ice and a very expensive looking bottle of wine. “Is this Ms. Virtue’s room?”

“Yes. She’s making dinner.” Scott said, looking behind him.

“Aw. Give this to Ms. Virtue. Commentary on the hotel.” The man said, hand it to him. He bowed then left.

He closed the door and walked back to Tessa on the couch. “I think we need to make a toast.”

He poured her a glass of wine and himself one too. “To an amazing friendship. Amazing career. And to the best partner, I can ask for.” Scott said, looking at her.

She stood up and placed her and his wine on the table. She stood on her tippy toes to press a long kiss to his lips. “I want this Scott. I want to be with you. I- I hope you want this.”

“I do. I very much want this.” Scott said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Fall asleep with me.” Tessa said, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. “Just sleep. That’s all I want.”

He nodded and got into the bed, behind her. His arms were wrapped around her in a strong protective hold. “You were amazing tonight. Couldn’t have done it without you.”

She chuckled lightly. “I couldn’t have thought about doing it with anyone else.” She began to drift off as he pressed soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. “Good night, Tess.”

“Night Scotty.” Tessa said before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tessa woke up to her alarm blazing on the night stand. Scott’s arm was loose around her waist. She quickly snoozed the alarm, not to wake him. Slowly she turned to face him. His jaw was slack from sleep, eyes softly shut. She leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of his nose.

His eyes flutter open, smiling when he saw her looking at him. “Good morning, Kiddo. How did you sleep?”

“Wonderfully. You?” Tessa asked, running her hand up his arm.

“A gorgeous woman in my bed so... it was amazing,” He said kissing her.

“You are in my bed. But I will let you have that,” Tessa said snuggling up against him, “Conference is at 8:30. It’s 6:15 right now.”

“How about you do what you need to do. Than we go get breakfast,” Scott said, hoping she say yes.

“Sounds good. But five more minutes,” Tessa said, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

“Ten more,” Scott said wrapping his arms around her.

“Fine,” Tessa wasn’t going to put up a fight. “Ten.”

Her second alarm went off roughly 10 minutes later, turning it off she pressed a sweet kiss to his jaw to wake him. “We have to get up.”

“Okay,” He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched and rubbed a hand over his face. “Go do what you need to do. I will be back it 20 minutes.”

Tessa pressed a kiss to his lips as she got out of the bed. He watching as she disappeared into the bathroom.

She heard the door click close as he left. She grabbed her phone and made a reminder, ‘Condoms’.

Tessa already started to miss him. Maybe it was his warmth. Maybe his light snoring. Maybe his hands loose on her hip and stomach. Maybe she just missed him.

She shot him a quick texted before getting in the shower. “I want to take this slow. But I’m all in. I want you and only you.”

Her phone dinged when she got out of the shower. Towel around her slime body. She saw the message from Scott. “I’m all in.”

That was enough for her to know that- this- relationship can work. She was getting dressed when he knocked on her door. “Can I come in?”

“Two second. Getting dressed,” She yelled back.

A minute later she opened the door, to see him in his Canadian track suit. “Hey. We match.”

“We always match,” Tessa said, smirking at him. “Ready to eat?”

“Yeah. Got everything?”

“Yep.”

She followed him out the door. He kept his distance till they got to the elevator. When the doors closed he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she held his hand. The elevator dinged, and he slid his arm off her shoulder and took the lead.

They got a cab, and made their way to a nearby cafe. Scott ushered her to a table, as he went to go get them some food and drinks.

He came back with a number for their table. “Two breakfast sandwich and two cups of coffee.”

“Thank you,” She rubbed her thumb over her hand.

“Your welcome,” Scott said, smiling at how beautiful she is. Her chocolate brown hair that is splayed down her shoulders, her gorgeous green eyes, the paleness of her perfect skin.

“A photo last longer,” Tessa said, shyly.

“A photo of you is worth a thousand words,” Scott said, wanting to kiss her, but was interrupted when the waiter brought them food and coffee.

They ate in silence, few glances here and there, smirking smiles. After breakfast, Tessa left a tip at their table, as she looped her arm in his.

“Thank you. Breakfast was really good,” Tessa said, she wanted to kiss his jaw or cheek but didn’t know if anyone around knew who they were.

“It’s my pleasure,” Scott said, stopping and hugging her. He pressed a gentle but wet kiss to her neck. She tenses up but then eased into it and tilted her head slightly.

“Scotty not here,” Tessa said, looking up at him. “Let’s get to the conference.”

He smiled and followed her lead to hail another cab.

They got to the arena and found their area to wait for the conference. The time went by so slow. Tessa hated talking in front of people, that’s why Scott always took the lead. As they were being asked a bunch of questions, Scott placed his hands in his lap, he felt Tessa grab his hand, and slid it onto her lower thigh. He paused a moment but then went back to the question.

Their favorite question got asked, “So are you guys a couple?”

Scott gave the same answer he gives every time. Scott knew she is a private person and wanted to take everything slow. He denied it and squeezing her thigh to show that he has her back and will keep his mouth shut.

By the end of the night they had four interviews, three separate interview each, two long unneeded separate photo shoots, then one photo shoot of them together.

Tessa was extremely tired, and well Scott had one to many beers by the end too. “Scott time to go to the hotel.”

He nodded and said good bye to everyone, as Tessa called a cab.

They got to the lobby of the hotel. Scott decided to get a little touchy. She didn’t mind when they were in the elevator and when they got to their- her- room she really didn’t mind.

“Scott-“ She half gasped half moaned as he pressed up against her back and kissed her neck.

He pushed his hips against her bum. His hands went to her jacket zipper and pulled it down. He stepped back and did the same.

“God I wanted you” Tessa though to herself. She could feel him getting hard against her leg as she kissed him.

“I bought- umm- condoms,” Tessa pulled away from the kiss. “A lot of women’s bathrooms have- you know- condom dispensers here,” Tessa said shyly.

He loved that she’s so unable to explain and express her thoughts. That’s she too shy to say things.

“Are you sure? I can wait as long as you need. We can wait till we get home,” Scott said, putting his hands on her waist.

“I’m-“ Tessa began but stopped.

“Tessa I’m a little drunk. Your super tired. I want to be one hundred percent when we are together,” Scott said, taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

“Yeah. You're right,” Tessa said, sitting down on the bed. “Sleep with me tonight?”

“Yeah,” He nodded and came to sit next to her. He kissed her gently, lifting her to sit in his lap. 

She pulled away looking him in the eyes and running her hands in his hair. “I’m going to go change.”

He patted her bum as she walked away, to the bathroom. He went to the kitchen and found a bottle of water and some crackers. By the time he came back Tessa was sitting on the bed taking off her jewelry.

Scott had taken off his pants and his shirt, forgetting about the truce and how he would have to wear clothes if him and Tessa were going to share a bed. He didn't even think about it and flopped down onto his side in her bed.

"Scott, where are your pajama's?” Tessa asked feeling the warmed of his bare chest.

"I'm too drunk to find them, please forgive me?" Scott pleaded, hoping Tessa would give him a break.

"I hope you don't get too cold when I steal all the blankets then," Tessa gave in.

She rolled over as she allowed Scott to press a few sloppy kisses to her ears and the back of her neck once he had made it into a spooning position. She didn't really care If he wasn't wearing clothes, but she wasn't going to make it easy for him that night. The fact that Scott's bare chest is pressed against her back keeping her warm, and that she wonders how easy it would be to get his boxers off. Sleep was instantaneous for Scott but for Tessa, not so much.

Tessa was once again super conflicted, by letting him take over, or let in the logical side of the situation take its path. But for tonight they made the right decision. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tessa woke up the next morning and her head was pounding. Amazing how five drinks could do that to you after not drinking for a while.

She picked her heavy feet up from the bed and went over to the coffee maker that was in the kitchen, turned it on and waited for it to pour. She occasionally glanced over at Scott, who was now sprawled across the bed, claiming the territory. He wasn't going to be waking up any time soon, so when her coffee had poured, she had taken a position in an arm chair in the room. She found the remote and turned the tv on with the volume barely up, not wanting to wake Scott. Although she was curious about if he remembered what he said the night before, she was willing to let him sleep.

It's 12:30 in the afternoon and the bus leaves at 2 for the arena and Scott was just waking up. He didn't really realize how lucky he was to have Tessa staying with him because when she saw him starting to stir, she made him a cup of coffee, got him a glass of water and a couple aspirin and put them on the bedside table. When he rolled over and saw the items but no Tessa close by, he perked up quick, causing his head to throb.

"Good morning," Tessa's sweet voice came from the arm chair on the other side of the room. "Take the aspirin right away, kill your headache," She prompted him.

He didn't even get a chance to respond to Tessa's soothing voice before he was chugging the water and popping pills. His hangover was bad, and he knew he was in for a long day. "How late were we out?" His voice was hoarse, almost as if he had lost it.

"We got back at about 1:30, you don't remember?"

"Not really."

"Do you remember anything?" Tessa had started to quiz him.

"I remember I went drink for drink with Max till e out drank me." Scott said, truly.

"Oh alright then, drink the coffee, you'll feel better soon." Tessa said.

"Come lay with me, Tess.”

She smiled and walked over and sat against the headboard.

With little control of his hungover mind, Scott picked his head up and put it in Tessa's lap, still keeping himself lying down. He didn't say anything and neither did Tessa, he just felt her fingers run through his hair, and the odd time her nails would scrape his scalp. They sat like this until the drugs kicked in and Scott was starting to feel more like himself. He picked his head up from her lap and slowly started to sit up.

"I should probably take a shower. I looked like death warmed over," Scott stated as he headed to the shower. "When do we have to leave?"

"Just before 2. You don't have much time," she said to him cracking a smile, trying to get him back to his normal self.

He carried himself to the bathroom, ran the shower, and tried to get the hot water help him revive any thought from the night before. With little luck on his side, he didn't think of much else that he had said or done, so he gave up thinking because it was starting to hurt his head and finished his shower. Still not thinking clearly, Scott had come out of the bathroom only wearing a towel.

Tessa had realized Scott was really hungover when he came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel. She didn't notice at first because she was busy packing up a bag to take with her for the day at the rink, but he had to walk right past her to get to his suitcase. She tried not to look and focus on her task, but she did steal a few glances and may have thought about what was underneath. Crap, she let her own words back into her head again.

Scott continued digging through his suitcase to find clothes that would suffice until he had to change into his flannel and jeans, traditional Scott fashion. As he was putting his clothes on he realized he was getting changed in front of Tessa.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Tessa."

"It's fine, I'm not looking, just get dressed." She was looking, more than she wanted to admit but she was definitely looking.

"I'm so sorry, I can't think straight." He felt really bad. He did everything he could to stick to the truce and this was for sure a line crossed.

"Scott, it's okay, just hurry up okay? We have to be downstairs soon."

Scott was finally dressed when he turned around to look at Tessa was waiting for him on the edge of the bed, obviously waiting for him to be ready.

They head out the door, looping arms around each other in the elevator. “Scotty?”

“Yeah, Tess.” Scott said looking down at her, green eyes.

“I- oh never mind,” Tessa said resting her head against his shoulder.

“Hey tell me.” Scott said, lowering his head to her shoulder.

“I- I want to wait till we get home too- you know- have-“

He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, “I know. I want it to be romantic. In one of our beds.”

“Really? I want that.” Tessa said, rubbing his arm that was wrapped around her chest.

He kissed her neck and behind her ear. But pulled away when the elevator dinged.

They kept an elbow's length away from each other. Not even holding hands on the bus ride with the whole Canadian team to the Olympics.

They sat in the stands as their team members where composting and preforming. Their knees touched and arms but that’s all.

She felt her phone buzz.

**Scott** : Want to go sight seeing?

**Tessa** : Now? After this metaling.

**Scott** : Sounds good

Tessa looked over at Scott who was biting his lip, trying not to kiss her.

Canada was given gold and everyone cheered and clapped.

Scott and Tessa told everyone that they are going to go get dinner and do a bit of sight seeing.


End file.
